Crookedfang
Crookedfang is a massive, muscular, light brown tabby tom with a pale chest. He has broad shoulders, a crooked fang, and green eyes. History :Crookedkit is born to Shadefire and Troutleap. His brother is Marshkit and his sister is Dapplekit. Crookedkit and Marshkit are very quiet and mature in their kithood in comparison to Dapplekit's wild and rambunctious behavior. They try their best to distance themselves from her, as they do not want their reputations tarnished. He is appalled when his father dies and grieves for many days after. His sister vows to never trust anyone again, and he quietly disagrees with her, but never says anything about it. The family is now separated more than ever, with Troutleap's death impacting them by the day, as he was the only cat who paid attention to their sister. :Despite Troutleap's death a few days earlier, the litter are made apprentices, and Crookedkit gets Ivycloud as a mentor. Still not wanting to be associated with his sister, Dapplepaw, Crookedpaw stays by Marshpaw's side as often as he can. After training hard, he finally earns his warrior name, Crookedfang. :The tension between Dapplewing and him continues to grow by the day, and although their mother has always noticed it, she does not comment on it. Instead, Crookedfang notices that Shadefire has distanced herself as well. When Dapplewing becomes deputy, Marshfoot is outraged and vents to Crookedfang. Crookedfang sympathizes with Marshfoot, and he, Shadefire, and Marshfoot gather together. :Both Shadefire and Crookedfang agree that Marshfoot should have been deputy rather than Dapplewing, and they debate on what to do to get rid of Dapplewing and replace her with Marshfoot. Eventually, they decide that the only way to do this is to kill Dapplewing. Despite Dapplewing being connected to him by blood, Crookedfang genuinely believes that this is best for the Clan. He advocates for Marshfoot, and keeps a close eye on him when he puts his plan in motion. :He is outraged when Marshfoot's plan backfires on him, as he is killed by Dapplewing when he was the one supposed to be killing her. Furious, Crookedfang and Shadefire both run away from camp, and Dapplewing follows her. Crookedfang and Shadefire both attack Dapplewing, and although Shimmerwing comes to Dapplewing's aid, Crookedfang's larger figure allows him to pin Dapplewing down. Just before he is about to deliver the killing blow, Dapplewing grabs him first, killing him before he had the chance to murder her. This startles Shadefire, who runs away from Clan territory. :Crookedfang meets his brother on the border between StarClan and the Dark Forest. The two wander around for years, never knowing what part they belong to, until Dapplestar is overthrown and Shimmerstar is granted nine lives. Despite StarClan still being wary about a family wanting to kill their daughter, they reluctantly allowed Crookedfang and Marshfoot into StarClan's ranks. Personality :Crookedfang is quiet, mature, and powerful. His intimidating stature makes cats warn others to not take him on in battle. However, he is a loyal RiverClan warrior, wanting to do whatever it takes to protect his Clan. If he cares about someone, he will never betray them. Trivia References